


Fortune Telling Yeah Right

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Fortune Telling Yeah Right

One day Louise went to a fair. She saw a fortune telling rent and she being a skeptic to such things didn't really think much of it. But she decided to try it and give it a go anyway. She went inside the tent and there before her was a very mysterious fortune teller. She could tell it was a guy based off of his muscular build but his skin fascinated Louise. It was as if the stars themselves were literally a part of his body and he had a small universe on his skin. He was black with white star markings covering all over his body. Louise sat down in the chair.  
"So what can I do for you today my lady?"  
"Well I was wondering if you could read my future?"  
"Sure well let's see I see your future is going to be bright cheerful successful and happy. You will end up with a very mysterious looking guy."  
She was now curious as to who this mysterious guy could be.  
"Yeah nice try but I don't believe in any of this fortune telling nonsense. Thanks anyway for trying to cheer me up but there is no way in hell I am going to end up with anybody."  
"And why do you say that love?"  
Taken aback by the endearment she blushed lightly but regained her composure and continued.  
"Because I have had my heart broken so many times that I just don't believe in love anymore. Thank you but I must be going."  
She got up and turned to leave but he got up too and he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She landed smack dab in his chest her back hitting his chest really hard she let out a grunt. He turned her to face him. He grabbed her face in his hands and made him look up at her.  
"Listen just because you have had many heartbreaks does not mean that out there someone is not waiting for you. Someone out there will love you someday. Do not give up on love. Love exists out there for everyone."  
"I am sorry but I just can't believe in love. Now if you will excuse me."  
She tried to get out of his grip but he was way too strong. He began to stroke her cheek with his hand and he lightly kissed her on her cheek. Louise blushed lightly.  
"Please I don't even know you. Now please let me go."  
"Then how about we get to know each other babe."  
He said as he rubbed his hand up and down her face and he leaned down and he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She was wide eyed and at first she didn't kiss him back but slowly she began to kiss him back feeling sparks and fireworks going off in her head. He bit her lip gently and she gasped letting him slide his tongue into her mouth French kissing her in the process and caressing her mouth with his tongue. After about seven minutes of making out they pulled apart for air. He put his forehead to hers.  
"Maybe you have just been looking in the wrong places or have found the wrong guys. But I think you have finally found him."  
"You? Wait when you said I will end up with a mysterious guy you meant you?"  
"Yes I did. Why?"  
"But I...even though I felt sparks I just can't be in a relationship. A lot of guys have treated me like crap and I am done."  
She pulled away from him but he wasn't about to let her get away and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. But before she could do anything she changed her mind and she ran up to him and she kissed him hard on the lips. Then she pulled away and smiled at him.  
"So can you please give me a chance? I promise I will not let anyone treat you like that ever again nor will I ever do that or anything to you. I would never break your heart. I love you Louise."  
"But how do you know my..."  
"Name? I just guessed. Still don't believe in fortune telling?"  
"Maybe just a little and what's your name?"  
"They call me Alien X."  
"Well Alien X maybe I will believe in love again after all."  
She said as they walked hand in hand around the fair and had fun for the rest of the day.


End file.
